The invention refers to a miniature spotlamp for short distance illumination effects, as commonly needed in the photographic and cinematographic profession, especially for an increase of the general illumination of small parts of a set, to balance color divergences or to produce local shadow effects. For these short distance illumination effects, especially within very limited space and operational conditions, some compact and simple spotlights have been produced in past years using in general miniature spotlamps with built-in reflectors or fresnel lenses. These spotlights, however, are of single purpose characteristics and relatively poor performance and their variance in the optical output angle--if any--is of low quality and they cannot be considered a qualified optical instrument for illumination.
The instant invention does not only eliminate said deficiencies of known products, but also will be able to meet recent requirements of the modern sophisticated photographic and cinematographic industry, using the combined experiences of modern optical and thermodynamic science and manufacturing methods to produce results which are met in no way by any previous equipment in this field, in particular with Fresnel lenses or with parabolic or elliptic reflectors. The invention also does not compare with the functional specifications of the common stage lights, neither in regard to the optical performance nor regarding the stringent requirements of the thermodynamic and light scatter condition and since stage lights are under any circumstances placed at a far distance from the stage set and are not concerned about light tightness, low-weight and heat removal problems and several specific design features of the invention are not of any concern in the design of common stage lights. On the other hand, the performance of the invention regarding the variability of the illumination output angle (120.degree. to 2.degree.) and the possibility to place this miniature spotlight very close to or even within the stage setting makes it not comparable with common stagelights and many of the simple and optically insufficient small spot lamps. In summary, it has to be emphasized that only with the combination of the optical, thermodynamic and mechanical features of the invention a performance of the wanted qualification could be established.